Illumination ramping circuits for light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are typically based on active circuitry (e.g., components that inject power into the circuit and/or control the current (energy) flow within the circuit). As a result, illumination ramping circuits may require more space to implement, have greater power requirements, and/or generate more heat than other types of circuits that are mostly or entirely made of passive components. Aircraft cabins and other environments where space, power, and heat dissipation are under tight constraints may benefit from a passive illumination ramping circuit.